Kendyl Fay
|image = File:Kendyl Fay.jpg |gender = Female |age = 8 |birthdate = February 25, 2008 |nationality = American |hometown = ?, California |eye color = |hair color = blonde |profession = Dancer |affiliations = |dance studios = Orange County Performing Arts Academy Abby Lee Dance Company |parents = Lynn Fay (mother) |siblings = Colton Fay (brother) |friends = Michelle Cheng Jamieson Deacy }}Kendyl Fay (born on February 25, 2008) is a mini dancer who attends Orange County Performing Arts Academy. She can also be seen in two episodes of season 6 of Dance Moms as part of the ALDCLA mini elite competition team. Dances Solos I'm Cute - jazz * 2nd overall ??? solo - KAR in ??? A Dream is a Wish - lyrical * 1st overall mini pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in California * 4th overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Cypress, California * 4th overall power 8 & under solo, 1st power 8 & under lyrical solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 5th overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Queen Bee - jazz * did not place sidekick solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Ontario, California * 1st overall junior pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in California * 1st overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 1st overall diamond petite solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in Riverside, California * 2nd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada See Me Now - musical theatre * 1st overall future hall of famer division - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Trios Lose My Breath - jazz (with Audrey Kim and Jamieson Deacy) * 4th overall future hall of famer duo/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 5th overall power 8 & under duo/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Lakewood, California Toy Soldier - jazz (with Jamieson Deacy and Ella Montano) * 1st overall primary 8 & under trio - KAR in Cypress, California * 1st overall mini pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in California * 3rd overall future hall of famer duo/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 5th overall power 8 & under duo/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California Candyman - jazz (with Jamieson Deacy and Ella Montano) * 1st overall junior pinnacle solo - NextLevel Dance Competition in California * 1st overall power 8 & under duo/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 1st overall future hall of famer duo/trio - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Groups (with OCPAA) I Dream Of Minis (2013) - unknown genre Dinosaur (2013) - jazz Sesame Street (2013) - jazz * 1st overall mini line - KAR Dance Competition * 2be overall future hall of famer line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California When you Wish - Unknown genre Low Riders - jazz Second Star to the Right - lyrical * 7th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Bathing Beauties - musical theatre * 1st overall all-star 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 5th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California What's New at the Zoo - jazz * 1st overall mini line - KAR Dance Competition * 3rd overall power 11 & under grand line - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California Tea Party - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Ava Brennan, Brooklyn Burton, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Shab Ghaffari, Alyssa Grajeda, Audrey Kim, Madelyn Laussade, Ella Montano, Mia Oronoz, Chloe Solinger, Brooke Volkert, and Rylee Young) * 1st overall mini large group - KAR Dance Competition National Finals * 1st overall all-star 8 & under large group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 5th overall future hall of famer large group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Mary Poppins - jazz (with Ashlyn Blanpied, Delaney Bojorquez, Mckenna Brown, Brooklyn Burton, Lexie Cavanaugh, Madyson Corrales, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Layla Farzad, Kelsey Gampol, Shab Ghaffari, Mackenzie Gregorio, Alexa Hedlund, Nyla Hemsley, Madeline Hicks, Danni Jaime, Aerowyn Jones, Audrey Kim, Katie Langan, Madelyn Laussade, Ella Montano, Presslie Novits, Delilah Ortega, Peyton Owens, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, Lex Pineda, Serena Ramos, Elle Reed, Teresa Smith, Chloe Solinger, Kaedyn Toscano, Abigail Veiga, Brooke Volkert, Leighton Werner, and Rylee Young) * 1st overall 8 & under line - Starpower Dance Competition in Ontario, California * 1st overall future hall of famer line - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Salute - jazz (with Jamieson Deacy, Sydney Fitzmaurice, Emma Mcginnis, Ella Montano, Delanie Munger, Ollivia Nguyen, Jadyn Saigusa, and Chloe Solinger) * 1st overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California * 2nd overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 2nd overall diamond petite small group - Showbiz Dance Competition in Riverside, California I've Got Rhythm (2016) - musical theatre (with Delaney Bojorquez, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Audrey Kim, Ella Montano, Alyssa Park, Naia Parker, and Rylee Young) * 1st overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 2nd overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California The Conductors (2016) - contemporary (with Delaney Bojorquez, Jamieson Deacy, Kate Dunst, Hope Edwards, Audrey Kim, Ella Montano, Chloe Solinger, Rylee Young) * 3Ed overall power 8 & under small group - Starpower Talent Competition in Ontario, California * 4th overall future hall of famer small group - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Groups (with ALDC LA) Cavemen Undercover - jazz Just Like Mama Said - jazz External Links *Instagram *Tumblr (1) *Tumblr (2) *Interview (1) *Interview (2) Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:OCPAC dancers